1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk device of a slot-in type which has an insertion slot, and is loaded with a disk inserted through the insertion slot.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
An optical disk is an information recording medium for use in a computer system or other electronic equipment for storing information of a considerable amount, for example, CD-R/RW, DVD-R/RW/RAM/+R/+RW. An optical disk drive or player as optical disk device is loaded with the optical disk, and accesses the optical disk to write information to or read information from the optical disk. Two types of the optical disk drives are known, including a tray type and a slot-in type. The tray type includes a disk tray, which is movable into and out of the optical disk drive, and receives the optical disk. When the optical disk is contained and set on the disk trays, the disk tray is entered in the optical disk drive. The optical disk is set in a chuck position by the disk tray, and is clamped by the turntable and a chuck head. For writing and reading, the turntable rotates the optical disk.
In the slot-in type, no disk tray is used. It is possible structurally to reduce a thickness and size of the optical disk drive with advantages for use in electronic apparatuses. To load the slot-in type with an optical disk, a user enters a first half of the optical disk through an insertion slot formed in a front bezel of the optical disk drive. In response to the entry through the insertion slot, a loading mechanism is started and advance the disk inclusive of the second half automatically into the optical disk drive. To unload the optical disk from the slot-in type, a user depresses an ejection pushbutton. The loading mechanism presses out the second half of the disk out of the insertion slot at least partially. Then the user is enabled to remove the disk away from the optical disk drive.
JP-A 2002-117604 discloses an optical disk drive of a slot-in type. In FIGS. 65 and 66, a loading mechanism the optical disk drive of the document is illustrated. In FIG. 65, a disk D is entered through an insertion slot. A contact pin 100a is pressed by the disk D, to move a first pivot lever 100 pivotally in an arrow direction 100A. Then a holding pin 103a of a second pivot lever 103 supports a peripheral edge of the disk D, which is regulated in the height direction. The second pivot lever 103 is pressed by the disk D and rotates in an arrow direction 103A. Immediately after this, guide walls 101 and 102 regulate the disk D for control of its orientation in the lateral direction.
When the second pivot lever 103 rotates in an arrow direction 104A, a detection switch 105 is turned on. A driving mechanism 106 is responsive to an output of the detection switch 105, to move a first slider 107 in an arrow direction 107A. A slide link lever 109 is kept movable about a pivot pin 110. A second slider 108 is connected by the slide link lever 109 to the first slider 107. Also, the first slider 107 supports the first pivot lever 100 in a cantilever manner. When the first slider 107 moves back, the second slider 108 advances in an arrow direction 108A.
A cam follower pin 100b is guided by a cam groove 107a of the first slider 107 upon moving back of the first slider 107. The first pivot lever 100 rotates about a rotational center 100c in an arrow direction 100B. The contact pin 100a at the end of the first pivot lever 100 contacts and moves the disk D toward pad pins 111a and 111b in a positioning pad 111. Then the second pivot lever 103 rotates together with the first pivot lever 100. The holding pin 103a rotates in the arrow direction 103A while supporting the disk D. The disk D reaches the chuck position of contacting the pad pins 111a and 111b of the positioning pad 111. After this, the holding pin 103a moves away slightly from the disk D. See FIG. 66.
A chuck head 112 is movable up and down, and chucks the disk D set in the chuck position. A spindle motor 114 has an output shaft. A turntable 113 is fixed on the output shaft. The chuck head 112 is a part of a unit including the turntable 113. Also, there is a movable frame (not shown) on which the spindle motor 114 is supported. The movable frame is moved up and down by a vertical shifter.
For the purpose of unloading of the disk D, the loading mechanism operates in a sequence reverse to the above-described sequence of the loading. In the state of FIG. 66, a command signal for moving out of the disk D is entered. The driving mechanism 106 operates in the reverse direction. The first slider 107 advances in an arrow direction 107B. In response, the second slider 108 starts moving back in an arrow direction 108B. The disk D is supported by the contact pin 100a and the holding pin 103a, and moved out of the optical disk drive.
For the purpose of reliable loading, a disk for the optical disk drive of the slot-in type requires being oriented horizontally in entry through the insertion slot. However, some user may orient the disk with a tilt in the entry in the insertion slot. A distal end half of the disk, which advances in the insertion direction, is tilted either upwards or downwards.
If a disk is entered with a downward tilt, a distal end half of the disk may enter a space under an arm, which may be damaged or broken. If the disk rubs a chuck head during the insertion, a recording surface of the disk may be damaged to make it impossible to write or read. Reliability of the optical disk drive is considerably low. If a disk is inserted with an upward tilt, failure may occur in capture of the disk with an arm. No automatic loading will start.
A number of attempts have been made to ensure horizontal insertion of a disk. For example, a projecting portion is formed on a proximal portion of a lifting frame on the side of the front bezel, and is shaped with an upward tilt in the insertion direction. The projecting portion regulates the peripheral edge of the disk to prevent the distal end half of the disk from tilting downwards. Also, an additional projection is formed on a top plate of the case chassis to project downwards. The additional projection prevents the distal end half of the disk from tilting upwards.
The projecting portion of the lifting frame is disposed at a corner of the case chassis to prevent interference with an arm which supports and moves the disk. The projecting portion operates effectively for a large disk referred to as 12 cm disk. For a small disk referred to as 8 cm disk, however, the projecting portion is not effective because located outside an insertion path of the small disk.
It is impossible in known optical disk drives to prevent the problem upon entry of the small disk with a downward tilt even the structural compatibility for the large and small disks. If a optical disk drive is specialized for use with the large disk, it is necessary to avoid erroneous use of the small disk. The use of a holder and a stopper is known. The holder is secured to an end of a disk support arm for moving the disk. The stopper is associated with the holder for blocking entry of the small disk.
There is no known technique of altering orientation of any of the large and small disks even in the entry with a downward tilt for safe insertion.